


Lullaby

by IzumiLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cardiophilia, Fluff, Heartbeats, Nightmares, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/IzumiLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short (but not quick) piece to improve my English writing skills... but written mostly because heartbeats are the best lullaby and I have a fixation with Dean's. </p>
<p>I would have wanted it to be longer because I'm a description whore and I never have enough words to describe this fascinating sound, but you know- good things, when short, are twice as good.</p>
<p>This is for my girls. You know who you are. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

“Dean?”

Dean moaned in his sleep.

“Dean...”

The older Winchester gave a start, more asleep than awake. His heart reacted pounding at the sudden disturbance, his mind trying to come back to the physical world. Somewhere in his sleepy brain he realized: _it's Sam, that's Sam voice. Something's wrong with him-_

“Dean, I can't sleep.”

Alarm quickly turned into annoyance when Dean realized that there wasn't any danger. _Damn Sam I'm sleeping for Gosh' sake-_ , he thought, heart still thumping but not so franctically, slowly coming back to normal. He felt a small hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

“Dean? Dean... Are you awake?”

_Well if I wasn't before I'm now Sammy,_ he thought, his tongue still unable to say it out loud.

“Dean, I can't sleep.”

“Mmmwhy...”

“I had a nightmare.”

“Nightmares are not real S'mmy...”

“I'know. But 'm scared. Can I sleep with you?”

Dean groaned, clutching at the pillow. He finally managed to open his eyes, and at the dim light he could see two big hazel eyes pleading at him, a “pretending-to-be-brave-but-failing” pout in his little brother's face. It made Dean's annoyance fade as quickly as it had came, and he felt his heart sank a little.

“Cm'ere.”

A relieved smile in his face, Sam jumped into his brother's bed so exaltedly that Dean, still woozy, protested while trying to move aside to give him space. It took them a while to accomodate. Finally Sam managed to put his head onto Dean's chest, his hands taking the sheets up to his nose, wrapping themselves. Dean awkwardly hugged him, trying to adjust their bodies in a bundle of arms, legs and sheets. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his little brother when he slightly lifted his head from under the sheets to look at him, only a mop of hair and two big, sleepy eyes.

“Are you okay, do I bother you?” Sam's voice sounded muffled. Outside, flashing car lights made his eyes look green for a second.

“Nah, is okay.” Dean -half- lied; it was not exactly super comfortable, but he wasn't going to complain. Sam needed him. Since he knew their father's continuous abscences were devoted to hunt monsters, their nights alone in cheap motels had been really long and dark for Sam. They have tried to hide it for so long, but Sammy had found out.

“'kay...”

Sam took a deep breath, and just two seconds after they had stopped talking and silence spreaded in the room, he noticed his brother's heartbeat. It was called a heart- _beat_ , but now it wasn't exactly a _beat._ Even his own heart sounded louder in his ears when he was too scared, or after he and Dean had been playing with their father's old football ball. In that case one could tell it was like a drum blow, but now it wasn't. It was- different. Maybe how a drum would sound like if one could play it underwater. Or like a clock under a pillow, but less _tickin-ish_. It was a soft, rough sound, more like _strum_ the drum surface instead of hitting it.

“I like your heartbeat” Sam said suddenly in a soft, calm voice.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I dunno- it's nice.”

Again, Dean couldn't help a smile when he noticed Sam had closed his eyes and was tapping with his fingertips to the rhythm. He did it twenty-one times before he asked:

“Do you think mum made me sleep like this?”

A sad smile crossed Dean's face briefly.

“Sure. She used to do it with me.”

Sam lifted his head again in surrprise.

“Woah, you can remember?” the younger brother lowered his head again; he seemed dissapointed “I was too little...” Sam closed his eyes and sank his head even more in his brother's chest, like if he wanted his heartbeat to sound louder.

“Well... There are things you just can't forget, they just- stay in your head forever, Sammy.”

“I see.” Sam breathed deeply through his nose and what he said next came out like a sigh “I hope this is one of them. I feel safe...”

Lulled by the soft, reassuring sound of his brother's heartbeat, Sam drifted into a peaceful sleep. Dean didn't mind. It was like sleeping with a plush. A big, warm, breathing plush with a beating heart.

 


End file.
